Taking the Bullet
by forevergoldsworthy
Summary: Clare discovers the other side to Eli through a stupid mistake Jake makes. The heart only grows fonder. Read and Review.


**Hi everyone! Well I thought because I have a lot of extra free time now, I'd write a eclare fanfic! I'm excited for Feb 15th to come, I hope this take my mind off the nervousness of the promo. Anyhoo, enjoy the story and make sure you review so I know your thoughts! **

* * *

His skin. It was soft yet extremely hot. His breathing was silent, almost as if he wasn't breathing at all. She stared at him, all kinds of emotions running through her. Anger, relief, and sadness. She traced the shape of letters repeatedly on his arm, waiting patiently. The only sound being made was the heart rate monitor, beeping steadily as every minute went by.

Clare sighed, frustrated he was sleeping still. However, she didn't want to leave his side although she knew she had to race home to study for the big physics test she was having tomorrow. Helen and Glen had gone home to sleep after spending hours at the hospital during the day. She knew they'd be returning soon, but she wanted to see him awake. She wanted to look into those green eyes of his and remind him of how much he worried her. While Clare became lost in her thoughts, Jake had finally decided to awaken.

"Clare" he groggily said, smiling slightly. "Dad said you were coming tomorrow".

His voice had scared her a bit. She wasn't prepared for him to awaken right then, but she was relieved.

"What on Earth is wrong with you!" she cried out. "Do you know what an idiot you are!" she said having the urge to hit his chest.

"It's just a broken bone" he said in a joking tone. "Nothing life threatening."

Clare was unamused by his humor. "You could have cracked your skull when you fell down the stairs" she spat at him. "Is this a part of the fun in getting high?"

"Clare…it was an accident. People fall down stairs all the time."

"Most times they're not –" *KNOCK KNOCK*

The two looked at the door to see Eli opening it, peeking his head in.

"Hey Jake! I hope you're doing okay…I just uh wanted to let you guys know your parents are here, and I'm taking you home Clare".

Clare nodded, giving Jake another "_We're going to talk about this later" _look. Eli stepped inside, giving Jake a grin and took Clare's school bag. "We'll see you later, feel better" he said, taking Clare's hand into his.

As the two began to walk down the hall of the hospital, towards the elevator, they bumped into Clare's parents. Glen smiled at the two and continued walking to Jake's room while Helen had stopped and looked down at their hands, their fingers interlocked with one another and winced slightly, still uncomfortable with her daughter dating the ex-boyfriend who crashed his car for her.

"I'll be back by 11:30. Glen's planning to stay the rest of the night with Jake." Helen informed Clare. "I presume Eli will be taking you home, yes?"

"Yes Mom". Clare replied.

"And he will only be dropping you off. Then he will go home, correct?"

"Yes-"

"Of course Mrs. Martin. I will make sure Clare gets home safely, and then I plan on going home and studying for my upcoming trig exam."

"Sounds…wonderful" she muttered. "Have a good night Eli, I'll see you at home Clare" she said giving Clare a light kiss on the forehead, then walking off.

"She still hates me huh?" Eli asked, after pushing the elevator button.

"Not as much as she used to…" Clare replied leaning her head onto his shoulder.

"I guess I can never marry you now since I'll never get her approval".

As the elevator doors opened, and they stepped inside she whispered "Never say never, Eli".

After they had finally gotten out of the hospital and into the parking lot, Eli held Clare close to him while walking to his car. He had walked over to the passenger side, opening the door for her.

"What a gentleman" she said smiling before he shut the door. After he had shut her door and began walking to the driver's side, a hooded figure emerged from behind a car. Clare gasped screaming for Eli to get into the car. He turned around, and in seconds the figure was just a foot away. Clare's heart had begun to race. All she could think about was the worst possible event that could happen. All of a sudden, she had then saw Eli beginning to talk to the figure. His back facing her, so she was unable to read his facial expressions. The hooded figure had then pointed at Clare, making Eli turn around, looking very angry and upset. After saying something else, the figure left, and Eli had gotten into the car. He locked the doors and took her hand. Before she could even ask he said

"Let's take a small trip, Clare".

* * *

**womp womp wompppppppp. I hope you all are doing well. Take care and I will continue to update every Sunday!**

**Review ! **


End file.
